once upon a kinky time
by leather leasure
Summary: S&N. G&C and a little horatio. W&amy (actress stacy dash). Greg & July (oc). july and speedle
1. Who?

*At Grissom's office*

Grissom is sitting at his desk. In front of his desk is a young woman in her mid 20's. She's dressed in 80's style punk jeans with a ripped sex pistols shirt. Her wrists are adorned with bangles and cuffs. Her hair is short, jet black and has tight curls resembling dreadlocks. She also has very dark eye make up on.

"Thank-you Mr Grissom" the woman said as she shook Grissoms hand you won't regret this."

"Well judging by your resume I don't think I will. You start tomorrow at 9"

"Thank you again Mr Grissom. She said then left the room. As she was walking down the hall towards the exit, Greg sanders the newest field worker bumps into her.

"Sorry" Greg said in a tone that was a little strange, it was uncertainty mixed with excitement.

"Yeh... what ever" came the reply as the woman walked on in disgust. Greg stood there amazed with her beauty but at the same time confused by the way she looked. He shook his head and walked into Grissoms office.

"Who was that?" Greg asked

"Ahh I see you've met your replacement for the lab Tec potion" Grissom pints to a large pile of folders that Greg was holding in his hands "what's that?"

"That's my paper work from the case me and Warrick worked on.

"Thank you Greg." Grissom replied


	2. Nick & Sara?

''BEEP BEEP' Nicks beeper cried interrupting his dinner with Sara. Nick takes a quick glance 

"Sorry Sara, new case got to go" Nick apologized

"That's okay…" Sara was interrupted by her own beeper "looks like we're on the same case, lucky me" Sara added after calling over the waiter.

"Would you like your check Ma'am?" asked the waiter

"Yes, thanks." Sara replied

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*at the break room*

Catherine is sitting down easting a store bought fruit salad. Warrick walks in pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Warrick… long night?" Catherine asked admedianly placing a piece of pineapple in her mouth

"Yes! I Just finished a case and I have to hang around for another 3 hours before I can kick off." Warrick obviously was not happy about his night.

"Sorry I asked" Catherine backed off

"Sorry. Too much coffee" Warrick raised his cup "this is my sixth."

"I think you need to back off there tiger"

"Yeh that's probably a good idea" Warrick eyed off Catherine's fruit salad. "Can I have some?" Catherine pushed back her bowl as Warrick leans over

"No! Get your own"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*the next night*

As the new Lab Tec settles herself in Greg's old lab. People who walk past can't help but stare at her. She turned up to her first day of work in a knee length black skirt held together by only half done up zips. Her shirt is a black randomly cut and patched up tee-shirt. Her hair is tied up loosely in a French twist and her make up is dark and Smokey.

She notices a large pile in the 'to do' box. 'I better get too it then' she thought as she took out a portable CD player and places the ear phones into her ears.

*a couple of hours later*

Greg walks in just as the Lab Tec is playing the drums on the desk as she waits for the printer to print out results on a blood test. Greg Leans on the door casually hoping that she would look up and notice how stunning he looked in his new corduroy jeans. Just as he expected she looked up and jumped. Pulling the ear phones out of her ears she said

"Sorry… hey your that guy I ran into yesterday aren't you?"

"Why Yes, I am" Greg said as suave as he could. He walked over to her and held out his hand in a gesture of a handshake

"Greg Sanders, the tour guide of this office." The woman didn't seem to impressed with is humour but returned his hand shake

"July Winters, and judging by your pathetic attempt to wow me, I bet you're the office bachelor" July Obviously was not happy to be hit on by a man who needed a hair stylist. 

"I'm sorry, obviously we've gotten off on the wrong foot, why don't we catch up later and properly introduce ourselves" Greg seemed a little startled at July's comment. But July seemed a lot happier that Greg was no longer using humour as a pickup

"Yeh maybe" she replied smiling.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*a couple of hours earlier*

Nick and Sara are standing in on the autopsy of their most recent case of a Jane Doe whose cause of death seems to be **asphyxiation**

"you see this bruising around her wrists" Dr Al Robbins explains to his audience "I've found traces of a cheap silver usually used un novelty hand cuffs" Sara raises her eye brows at the doctor, he notices this and rolls his eyes at the juvenile accusation that he uses novelty hand cuffs.

"So she was restrained by hand cuffs." Nick reassured himself "what's this?" Nick pointed to a strange substance around her stomach and arms.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is but it should be processing now by the new Lab Tec" Dr Robbins explained.

"New Lab Tec hey… Guy or Girl" Sara asked to see what Nicks reaction would be. Just like Sara Predicted Nick elbowed her in the ribs.

"Girl, and Nick she's no your type." The Doctor added. Trying to change the subject he pointed to an abrasion on her lower abdomen. "This seems to be a restraint bruise, possibly caused while she was reaped."

"She was raped?" Sara Questioned, this information was new to her, for there was no evidence of this at the scene

"Yes and the bruising happened post mortem" he added

"The Sick bastard" Nick responded to the sick accusation.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	3. Cath & Griss

*the display room

Nick is standing looking at an array of pictures and analysis results laid out on the table.

Sara walks in with two coffees to help Nick figure out the dilemma of an assignment.

"Gotten any further?" Sara asked placing the coffee next Nick.

"Thanks. No this is impossible!" Nick was on the verge of giving up. Every conclusion he had drawn up would bring up a new line of questioning.

"Well lets see." Sara said standing next to Nick. She took a sip of coffee then suddenly something hit her. "Was it the boyfriend? Because he had long red hair. We could get a warrant for his DNA and a hair sample to compare." Sara felt proud of herself

"But his alibi cleared up. Remember he was on a flight to New York?" Nick obviously had already though about that scenario.

"Well, you said she was a prostitute right?" Sara asked, nick nodded. "Well have we spoken to the pimp yet?" Sara knew they hadn't. She wanted nick to figure out so he would be proud. Just as she expected nick worked out what she was thinking

"Yes, the pimp, we saw him at the scene, he was the one wearing a hat… with RED HAIR showing!" nick was exited that he worked it out. "We need to bring him in for questioning. I bet he wasn't happy when he found out his girl had a boyfriend." Nick finished his theory and took out his phone to call Brass. Sara loved it when Nick got exited. She wouldn't normally give away a case like that, but it was worth seeing nick so happy.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

July was walking down the hall towards Grissom's office to ask him if she could get Friday the 15th off because of the concert with the lacerations, she thought she might get Greg the night off as well and surprise him. As July walked past Amy's lab she realised that she doesn't really know her co-worker

"Hi I'm July" she said as she walked into the room and held out her hand as a gesture of friendship

"Ahh... Hello" came Amy's reply. That is the first time she'd really seen July up close and it was surprising how nice she was. "I'm Amy"

"Hi, I've noticed you around the place but I never really introduced myself. So as I was walking by I decided to pop in and sand say hi" July was happy because Greg was her only friend at work and she'd been there for almost 2 weeks.

"Yeh hi… I've noticed you too" Amy replied not sure of what to say.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

-1 hour later-

"…I know but isn't he cute." July replied.

By this time her and Amy where sitting on the floor attacking Amy's hidden chocolate stash, talking about Greg and how strange he can be.

"I'll tell you who's hot!" July started "Warrick brown, woo someone get some ice, don't you think he's drop dead…" July stoped when she noticed Amy was blushing "oh… I'm sorry; he's your man, isn't he?" July was feeling really embarrassed that she was hitting on her new friends boyfriend.

"Ha… I wish" Amy was feeling a little awkward

"What's that supposed to mean?" July was intrigued, maybe she could so some match making.

"Well I thought that we were something… but now I'm not sure" Amy seemed disappointed that she and Warrick went something more.

But all July could think of was how she could go about setting them both up.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*at Miami Beach (in the morning)

"Thank-you very much H for letting me and Lins stay with you." Catherine said as she was applying sun block on Lindsey's face

"Don't mention it…" Horatio was interrupted by his cell phone ringing "hello… yes… yes... okay I'll be there right away." Horatio hung up the phone "sorry Cath but I've been called to a case with Eric. I have to go right away. Horatio was very disappointed.

"That's okay H. duty calls" Catherine was relived that Horatio was called away, no matter how much time she spends around him she still doesn't like him.

"Bye uncle Horasio" Lindsey said giving him a hug.

"Bye Lindsey, bye Cath" Horatio walked off to his car and drove away. Lindsey ran off to the water and Catherine's phone rang.

"Hello…Grissom?" Catherine was surprised to hear from him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

So what do you think of my story so far?

Have any enquiries?

Want answers?

Or just like to review.  
Please press the button and review my story so I feel special.


	4. Horatio?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*Later that morning

Catherine was in the locker room sorting out the clothes she wanted to take home with her. She was in an extremely happy mood because it was summer break and she was taking Lindsey to Miami to see Horatio Caine. Catherine didn't like Horatio much but she was getting free accommodation and Lindsey seemed to like him.

Grissom walked into the room to gather his assorted paraphernalia at the end of his shift. His shift wasn't actually over for another hour but he noticed Catherine was about to leave so he decided to come in to talk. He was using his locker as an alibi to be in the same room.

"Oh... Hi Grissom" Catherine jumped when he opened his locker.

"Hi Catherine" Grissom said as if he didn't notice she was there "Oh… your going on vacation aren't you?" he said as if he wasn't the supervisor of the night shift.

"Yeh Taking Lindsey to the beach" Catherine said totally bypassing the fact she was staying with Horatio. 

"Sounds like fun" there was a hint of sarcasm in Grissoms Voice; he was never a beach person. He looked at his watch, he new she had a flight in 3 hours. "Well I'll see you when you get back" Grissom said in a very friendly tone taking a step forward

"I'll see you in 2 months" Catherine said opening her arms gesturing a hug, which Grissom happily accepted. They stood there for a long time in each others arms. They haven't been this close for a long time.

A locker slammed, breaking up the two. It was a day shift Csi coming in for her shift.

"Sorry" she said, ashamed she broke them up. She quickly walked out of the room to avoid confrontation

"Well… I'll see you" Catherine added placing her bag over her shoulder giving Grissom a quick smile. She closed her locker and walked out. She was on an unusual high, she even walked with a spring in her step. Grissom just stood there staring of into the empty space that Catherine was only just standing in. he was pondering his actions. Then he snapped back into sanity when he realised he hadn't seen July that night like he promised.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*in the layout room

Nick was standing at the table with the victim's clothes laid out in front of him. They are typical prostitute clothes. A short black mini and a halter neck with sequins and tassels. Nick was running swabs over the clothes. Suddenly he noticed a long red hair with DNA follicles still attached. This was obviously not the victim's hair seeing she had short blond hair cut. 

After bagging the hair Nick realised he had finished. Just as he was packing the clothes into their marked bags, he realised that he still hadn't collected the results on the black substance on Jane Doe. As he closed the bag and filed it all Nick could think of was what DR Robbins said about her not being his type.

Nick thought of him self as a ladies man. Usually he goes for the "Damsel in distress" type. You know super Nick to the rescue. Usually this Damsel was a sultry. But recently he had been attracted to strong headed women. Like Sara. So he pictures the new Lab Tec as a quiet, withdrawn woman with a granny bun on top og her head and had thick glasses.

As he walked in to the lab and actually saw that she was a punk-goth. 

'No wonder the doc said she was not my type.' Nick thought.

"May I help you?" July said in a very pleasant voice. This surprised Nick because he was expecting a ruff horsy sound.

"Hi…I'm Nick Stokes, I'm here…" Nick was interrupted

"Ahh. Yes I've got your results right here… some where" July looked around the now very messy room and picked up a file that was next to her uneaten apple "here it is. Here Mr Stokes" Nick was handed the folder and he started flicking through it.

"The substance Dr Robbins found was mixture of chlorinated pool water and get this… Liquid latex. By the sound of the cuff marks this must have been a very kinky event." Noticing Nicks face July added "don't you think that's kinda kinky?" 

"If you think that's kinky you should speak to Greg" Nick said not taking his eyes of the analysis page. He left the room to tell Sara the interesting news.

July thought that Nick was quite rude. But still wondered what was with Greg and liquid latex.


	5. Amy & Warrick?

WARNING: this chapter contains a cameo from 'lady heathers box', it contains information about Eddie

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*In the hall way

Warrick has just come from a case that he was recently given. As he was rushing down the hall to get his evidence in to get processed so it was out of the way. He ran into Amy Young. This was a pre-emptive attack on Amy's  part who secretly had a huge crush on Warrick.

"Sorry Amy" Warrick apologised, "hey I was just thinking about you before"

"You were?" Amy was startled by the statement but a the same time was very pleased, "what were you thinking about?" she asked

"Oh… nothing" Warrick blushed. He quickly changed the subject. "Could you process this for me?" he said holding up his box of tricks.

"I'll get to it right away" Amy flirted but she was a little disappointed 

"Thank-you" Warrick flashed his heart melting smile, and then walked off to the lay out room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*At the Miami airport

Catherine and Lindsey were standing at the baggage terminal waiting for Lindsey's hot pink suitcase to come out.

"Catherine" came a familiar cry from behind a small crowd. Catherine turned around to discover the voice had come from Horatio Cain. 

"Horatio" Catherine called out trying to sound as exited as she could without being sarcastic. She hadn't seen him for a very long time. Not since a little while after Eddie died. Catherine quickly hugged him

"Mummy" Lindsey yelled out "I've got my bag, can you help it's too heavy."

"Coming sweetie" Catherine answered

"I'll help Horatio offered. As he picked up Lindsey's bag. Catherine and Lindsey followed him to his car. As they where putting on their seat belts Horatio asked

"Does Grissom Know that you're staying with me?"

"Well…not…exactly" came Catherine's reply

"What do you mean? You know he'll hate the fact you're staying with me. He's never forgiven me about that case 5 years ago."

"What case?" Catherine asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the story again.

"Well, Grissom was Woking on a case and the suspect, Jeff Bridges, had fled the state to come here. 'Sunny Miami'. While here he killed his sister-in-law. This incidence turned the case over to me. Boy did this make Gil angry. And to top it off he couldn't find enough evidence to convict the guy, but I did. It was so funny; when he saw the results on the hair I found… the look… was priceless."

"Catherine was almost crying she was laughing to hard. Lindsey couldn't find what was so funny but her mom knew more about uncle Grissom that she did so it must have been a big thing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*the next night at the break room

July was sitting down at the table dunking a tea bad into a coffee cup while eating a banana and reading freshly written notes in a spirex note book. Greg came in to grab a coffee while he had the chance. He never realised field work could be so hard, it was one of those times he wished he was a Lab Tec again. When he walked in and noticed July was sitting there he started to do his casual 'how you doing' strut

"Hey" he said a casually as he could to get July's attention

"Hey" she said not even looking up to see who it was. Greg walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and bent down to look over July's shoulder to read what she was doing.

"What are you going?" he asked. When July noticed he was reading her notes she promptly closed her book and started snapping at poor Greg.

"What do you think your doing?" she said in disgust

"Sorry… I just wanted to know what you were writing"

"Well it's none of your business"

"I'm sorry okay… I now know not to do t again" Greg said sitting down in front of her. He was quit insulted he thought he was being friendly. Quickly he changed the subject.

"Eating healthy are we?" Greg said pointing to July's tea and banana.

"Ah… yeh. It's to balance out my karma. "She said still a little annoyed at Greg, but glad he noticed

"You're what?" Greg asked. He never really understood the cosmic mumbo jumbo.

"My Karma… My inner balance between good and bad luck!"

"What's your bad luck?" Greg asked really starting to enjoy their conversation.

"Well I always go through this cleansing ritual every time I'm about to get a tattoo or a piercing."

"So which is it a tattoo or piercing" Greg always loved Tattoos, he tort they where sexy

"Wouldn't you like to know" July teased then stood up and turned around. She lifted up her shirt and gestured at a space on her lower back. "I'm getting 'Lacerations" tattooed right here"

"Why 'Lacerations'? I mean are you a fan or something?" Greg asked thinking that July was talking about a really cool Las Vegas based punk band.

"I'm a little more than a fan." July said smiling

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you going out with Bobby Head the bass player?" Greg was disappointed at the thought of her not being single.

"He wishes. No I'm more than a fan because I'm a member"

"What? But you're… you're a…"

"A Girl?" July finished his sentence "I know all you every see is the guys. You never see poor old July in the back ground doing all the work" July was a little sad and angry

"So what do you do anyway?" Greg was turned on about the fact she was in a band.

"I do every thing. I play the drums, I write the songs" she said holding up her note pad" AND I compose the music!"

"You play the drums?" Greg asked because he always thought of himself as a pretty mean drum player.

"Yeh. Why don't you turn up on the 15th, I can get you a VIP pass backstage and to the after party.

"That sounds great." Greg smile then noticed the time; he had to get back to work. "Well I'll see you later" he said as he left the room. July was intrigued with the new Greg.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	6. End of Case

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*At the interview room

Nick is sitting down questioning Jackson "cool" Jones, the victims Pimp. Jackson is sitting at the opposite end of the table eyeing of Sara who is standing.

"For the last time, tell me what you know about Kasha's death." Nick was getting frustrated because Jackson would not give him a strait answer.

"I told you my brotha I was just cruising down the street in my BMW and I saw her laying on the side, in tha curb ya know."

"I told you my suspect, the body was found inside her house." Nick snapped at Jackson, nick knew that Jackson was aware of this but was lying.

"Oh no man, I don't know what happened to my ho then." Jackson looked at Sara "but ya know I am looking in the market for a new one," he looked Sara up and down. "I suppose you'll do."

At that moment Nick became infuriated. He reached over the table and griped Jackson around the neck of his collar. 

"Don't ever speak to her like that again or I'll kill you my self."

"Gee, man don't touch the threads." Nick let go. "God it's like you two are married."

Suddenly there was a knock on the mirror.

"I'll go" Sara said quickly. She didn't want to be in a room with Jackson any more, he gave her the creeps.

As she walked into the small room behind the mirror Brass snapped at her.

"What does Nick thing he's doing? This is our last key to the crim and he's making death threats!" Brass was very angry.

"I'll have a word with him" Sara said. As she left the room she was disappointed that she had to tell Nick off, because she thought it was heroic.

She walked into the room and whispered some thing into Nick's ear. Brass knew it wasn't what he told her to say but he didn't care, Jackson gave him the creeps, and if they can pin him for the murder they can get him for many other charges.

"Okay, this is what I think happened." Nick started "first you found out that Kasha had a boy friend, enraged you went over to her place and let her know whose boss"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*flashback/cut scene

"What are you doing here?" Kasha asked when she opened the front door

"I'm here to collect my fees." Jackson said in a very suave voice.

"yeh." Kasha replied catching on to his hint, "what does that entitle?" Kasha knew that her boyfriend would be at the airport boarding his plane and he wouldn't be back till the next week.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me" Jackson replied. Kasha ran off playfully through the house as Jackson ran after her. Suddenly they found themselves in the back yard. Jackson caught kasha and started to kiss her, as he was doing so he playfully pushed her into the pool, and dived in after in the pool they stripped down to their underwear.

^* cut scene*^

"So I slept with her that's not a crime" Jackson informed Nick

"I Know but I'm not finished, once you got out of the pool you got to the bed room and noticed she had latex on her arms. You know that she has a client that paints this on her and you weren't informed that she was with him that day. Not only were you angry that she had a boyfriend but she was going behind your back. So you decide to chain her to the bead and torture her." Nick took a breath. "Not satisfied you decided to do her one more time. Only to learn that she was already dead!"

"She was dead. Oh dear got." Jackson's reply, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Wrong answer" Sara said as she handed the cuffs to Nick. As Nick cuffed him Jackson realised what he had said.

"I mean that's a lie. A liiieee" Jackson's last plea for help failed as the standing Cop took him away.

"Good job Nick," Sara said giving him a quick hug

"Goog job Sara," Nick said back to her

"Oh your so corny" Sara said giving nick a playful wack. As she did this Nick grabbed her hand and brought her closer.

"Corny am I?" Nick asked as he kissed her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	7. Scheming

July was getting board. She was sitting at her desk finishing off Warwick's evidence. As the colourful DNA results printed out July realised that it was her break time. Deciding to find Warrick and give him his results in person, July put together all Warwick's evidence and went to find him.

The first place July looked was the break room. As she walked into the room she noticed Sara sitting down having a coffee and doing work. This would have been the perfect opportunity to introduce herself formally, but she preferred to talk to Warrick and judging by what she heard lea and Amy talking about she decided seeing Warrick would be a better idea.

She walked down the hall to the garage; -she was going there because she noticed car parts in her evidence box for Warrick-

Warrick had just finished signing out the car, he was heading to July's lab to get his test results. July saw him walk out garage.

"Warrick" July called out.

"July? What are you doing here?" Warrick asked.

"I've got your results" she smiled

"Oh" Warrick was startled "I was just coming to get them"

Well actually I had a hidden motive" July confessed

"Yes?" Warrick didn't like the sound of that

"Well… you know Amy?" Warrick nodded "she asked me to give you this" July said as she handed Warrick a note from her pocket. This note was written by July as prop in her match making scheme.

Warrick started to open the note

"No don't open it now, wait until your alone and its quiet." July said then walked away. Warrick was confused, but he also wondered why he had to open it in quiet.

Warrick was not at all surprised that the note had come from Amy, he was actually very pleased.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"And that is how you killed her!" Greg said. He was sitting in the interview room across the table from Tomick Tzuki. This man was the key suspect in Greg's case. All the evidence pointed to this man.

"All right, I killed her." Tomick declared. "But it was an accident I swear" came his last plea as the police man arrested him.

Greg watched the man being taken away. Greg was feeling very proud of this case, it was officially his 10th solved case and it dit it virtually solo. He was really working the case with Grissom but Greg liked to think he did it solo because Grissom did barely anything because he was so worked up with Catherine on holidays.

Greg liked the fact that Catherine and Grissom was an "item", this was unofficial but Greg saw the signs, they were in love, they were also in denied about their love, which proved a problem. 

Greg was also disappointed to a certain degree. He liked Catherine, maybe as a kind of teacher figure, you can never have them but you can always dream, like him and Britney spears or Pamela Anderson.

Greg looked at his watch and realised he needed to talk to Grissom about getting Friday off to go to July's concert.

Greg was having second thoughts about this but he could do with the night off anyway.

When Greg reached Grissom's office he noticed that Grissom was yelling at someone on the phone

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Grissom.

Greg realised that this wasn't the best of times to talk to Grissom so he decided to get his stuff together, and then come back, hopefully this would give Grissom time to cool down, Greg's been on his bad side before, it wasn't pretty.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	8. catherine and horatio?

Grissom spent the whole day (overtime) night thinking about Catherine. He missed her presents in the lab but he would never admit it. He decided to ring Catherine to see how she was doing. Grissom pressed Catherine's quick dial number on his cell (number 1 of course) It ringed twice then the line picked up "Hello" "Hey Cath, its Gill, Just calling to see how your doing in sunny Miami" "Grissom?" Catherine said surprised to hear from him. "You don't sound happy to hear from me" Grissom was worried, did he do something wrong? "Oh it's not that... Grissom?" Catherine decided to tell him that she was staying over at Horatio's. "I've got some thing important to tell you" "It's nothing bad is it? Is Lindsey okay?" "Yeh she's fine... It's about who I'm staying with." Catherine paused "yes" Grissom said urging her to continue "I'm staying with Horatio Caine" she said quickly to try to get it over and done with. "Why didn't you tell me?" Grissom shouted "I'm really sorry, it was a cheap and easy way, and Lindsey gets on well with him." Catherine pleaded to try to get Grissom to understand. "But you said you didn't like him" Grissom shouted "your sleeping with him aren't you? He accused, he knew this wasn't true but he wanted Catherine to confirm. "WHAT?" Catherine asked "of course I'm not! I don't even like him, it's just... I'm saving money at the moment" Catherine tried to explain "What don't I pay you enough now? What on earth do you need to save for?" "Your birthday present!" Catherine shouted accidentally "Really?" Grissom's tone changed quickly "Shit" Catherine said. It was supposed to be a surprise "I can't tell you what it I, damn. I've already ruined the surprise" "Aw... come on tell me" Grissom pleaded "No I'm not telling you and that's the last I want to hear of it!" Catherine disciplined "Sorry. Anyway I just called to say hello and I hope you're enjoying your holiday." "Thank-you Grissom, I'll be back in about 5 weeks. How are you going holding down the fort while your queens away" Catherine joked "Its good, the new lab Tec seems to be doing fine." "New lab Tec? Who is he?" Catherine was not informed that a new lab Tec was employed "SHE's July winters... I'm pretty sure she worked at the Miami lab for a short time maybe you should ask around" "That's sounds like a good idea, maybe I could get some dirt on her, thanks gill" Catherine hung up. 


	9. The VIP Pass

July was walking towards the locker room to give Greg a surprise. She knew that he wasn't there because he was finishing off his case. The surprise that July had planned was to place a V.I.P pass on the latch of his locker with a note. July had effectively weaseled her way out of working the night of the concert, as well as getting Greg off the hook also. July walked into the locker room. She realised that she had no idea which locker was Greg's and she couldn't be bothered looking. 'Damn' she thought 'I was so busy making plans for the night to be perfect, I forgot to find out which locker was Greg's' Nick, fresh off his case was heading to the locker room to get ready for his date with Sara. He stopped when he noticed July standing in the doorway. Nick was intrigued by July. He couldn't work her out. She seemed do quiet but her clothes said otherwise. July noticed Nick standing there. She realised she was being rude standing in the doorway. "sorry" she apologised when she moved, "Nick, right? Well was wondering if you knew where Greg sanders' locker was" July asked giving him her most flirtatious 'get everything' smile. Nick like most men fell for this smile. The benefits of having 5 older brothers can be surprisingly... beneficial. "let me show you "Nick smiled back. "Thank-you, normally I wouldn't ask but I have to get back to work" July forced a fake giggle. "Here's Greg's locker" Nick said smiling, he just stood there looking at July, in a type of trance, he was still trying to work her out. "Thank-you" July said trying to signal for Nick to leave. "sorry" nick snapped out from his trance. As he was walking July mumbled under her breath. "freak" Nick heard something and turned around "sorry, did you say something?" he asked politely. "oh... I said 'funky'" July lied pointing to a sticker on Greg's locker. It was very boring and said 'G. Sanders' in plain ariel writing. "oh... okay" Nick said a little confused, he walked to the other side of the room to his own locker. July placed the tag over Greg's latch and taped a note to the door, not actually having to get back to work, July decided to have a go guessing his lock combination. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Later Greg walked into the locker room, he was thinking where he was supposed to go for the 'Laceration's' concert and how he was supposed to get back stage. As he walked over to his locker he noticed the V.I.P tag. It read  
VIP backstage pass  
Greg Sanders  
'Snare' night club 'wow' Greg thought, then he noticed the note stuck to the door. It was hand written in a very old Victorian style cursive writing.  
Dear Mr Sanders It read  
In closed with this note is a V.I.P backstage pass to the laceration's  
concert on Friday the 15th  
I will be waiting backstage at 1.30 after the show when you get to door 10A ask for me especially, because I have something  
important to tell you  
love  
July Winters XXOO this made Greg think, what did July want to say to him that was so important? At that moment Warrick walked into the room "hey Greg. What's ya doing for breakfast? I want to do something but everyone's busy" Warrick asked, he wanted to talk to Greg about what he should do when he meets Amy, after realising his exact words he added "in a friendly way, you know as friends, nothing more!" "man, I know, sure it's a date" Greg joked "where were you thinking?" Greg asked, but all he could think about was July and Friday night. "dunno" Warrick shrugged "maybe the café down the road" Warrick walked over, he was buttoning up the shirt he had just put on. "what's that?" he asked when he noticed the V.I.P pass that Greg was studying intensely. "ohh... it's a concert ticked," Greg said opening his locker to throw it in. as he opened his locker a black rose fell out. "what's this?" Warrick bent down to pick it up "you really need a better code. '007' is sooo predictable" Warrick read the note, "man, 007 HA" Warrick added "shut-up, it's easy to remember, okay" Greg defended "this coming from the guy who has memorised the whole periotic table." Warrick teased "hey man, you make it sound so dorky, and I don't know the whole thing!" "sorry man, so are you coming?" Warrick added "yeah, I'll meet you there, I've got something to do first" Greg said closing his locker "k, cya man" Warrick said as he left the room. Greg put on his coat and headed off to his old lab to speak to July. When he got there he noticed that the day lab tec was already at work, meaning that July would have already gone home. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	10. At The Concert

WARNING: this chapter contains swearing

A/N: July is nicknamed as 'Snow', just telling you now so you don't get confused

At the concert

Greg could hear the band playing and the people screaming as he got out of his car.

His decision as to come or not had caused him to miss the beginning of the performance.

When he got to the entrance of the club a bouncer stopped him, Greg flashed his VIP card and the bouncer let him in.

The stage was just visible from the entrance. The club was crowded. Greg had never seen so many people at a Lacerations concert before. This was the 4th Lacerations concert he'd been to. Greg couldn't believe that he was going to meet the band. This thought was the deciding factor that persuaded him to go to the concert.

Once he finally got to a place where he could see the stage, he looked for July.

She was at the back of the stage on the drums. No wonder Greg had never noticed her before. She had a poorly positioned spotlight on her. With her long hair shorter that that of the male members. It would've been easy to mistake her for another male member.

After the concert

Backstage July and the rest of the band were sitting down waiting for Greg. The room was huge and a stack of amps hid the front door. July had changed into a long gothic style black and gold dress.

"Fucking hell Snow, come on lets go. He's not going to show." Ben the guitarist said to July

"Fuck off Ben, he'll be here, Just hold on" July tried to defend, but she was having doubts her self.

"You said that the last fucking time Snow, come on face it. Tim's fucked up your life" Jon the bass player declared.

"Don't mention Tim to Greg okay? He doesn't know yet so keep your fucking…" their manager interrupted July.

"Snow, sweetie, a man's here to see you" The manager had an English accent

July stood up and lightly patted the managers face." Thanks Boof" she said sarcastically, then whispers in his ear "call me sweetie again and I'll fucking shove this up your mother fucking ass." She threatened spinning her drumstick in front of his face. Then she walked off.

When she got to the door, she took a deep breath, straightened her hair and opened the door.

Greg turned around "hey you wanted to see me" he said

"Yes I've got a few things to sort out with you"

"Shoot"

"Firstly hi" July kissed him on his cheek "secondly we work the night shift at the 7/11 down the road and that's how we met, they don't know that I work at the lab. If they did I'd be kicked out, you know, working for the cops isn't an aspect greatly appreciated in this business"

"Yeah that's fine, I catch your drift, I do it all the time, but I don't see what's so geeky about science." Greg replied puzzled

"Well, you prove there's nothing geeky about forensics" July said giving a quick kiss. Then she suddenly pulled him into the room." Come on I'll introduce you to the guys" she said blushing a little.

After introducing Greg to the band and getting them all to sign his VIP pass, they all went to an after party.

Don't forget to review. I'm feeling a little lonely with my lack of friends.


	11. missing you

Grissom spent the whole day (overtime) night thinking about Catherine. He missed her presents in the lab but he would never admit it. He decided to ring Catherine to see how she was doing.  
  
Grissom pressed Catherine's quick dial number on his cell (number 1 of course)  
  
It ringed twice then the line picked up  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Cath, its Gill, Just calling to see how your doing in sunny Miami"  
  
"Grissom?" Catherine said surprised to hear from him.  
  
"You don't sound happy to hear from me" Grissom was worried, did he do something wrong?  
  
"Oh it's not that... Grissom?" Catherine decided to tell him that she was staying over at Horatio's. "I've got some thing important to tell you"  
  
"It's nothing bad is it? Is Lindsey okay?"  
  
"Yeh she's fine... It's about who I'm staying with." Catherine paused "yes" Grissom said urging her to continue  
  
"I'm staying with Horatio Caine" she said quickly to try to get it over and done with.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Grissom shouted  
  
"I'm really sorry, it was a cheap and easy way, and Lindsey gets on well with him." Catherine pleaded to try to get Grissom to understand.  
  
"But you said you didn't like him" Grissom shouted "your sleeping with him aren't you? He accused, he knew this wasn't true but he wanted Catherine to confirm.  
  
"WHAT?" Catherine asked "of course I'm not! I don't even like him, it's just... I'm saving money at the moment" Catherine tried to explain  
  
"What don't I pay you enough now? What on earth do you need to save for?"  
  
"Your birthday present!" Catherine shouted accidentally  
  
"Really?" Grissom's tone changed quickly  
  
"Shit" Catherine said. It was supposed to be a surprise "I can't tell you what it I, damn. I've already ruined the surprise"  
  
"Aw... come on tell me" Grissom pleaded  
  
"No I'm not telling you and that's the last I want to hear of it!" Catherine disciplined  
  
"Sorry. Anyway I just called to say hello and I hope you're enjoying your holiday."  
  
"Thank-you Grissom, I'll be back in about 5 weeks. How are you going holding down the fort while your queens away" Catherine joked  
  
"Its good, the new lab Tec seems to be doing fine."  
  
"New lab Tec? Who is he?" Catherine was not informed that a new lab Tec was employed  
  
"SHE's July winters... I'm pretty sure she worked at the Miami lab for a short time maybe you should ask around"  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea, maybe I could get some dirt on her, thanks gill" Catherine hung up. 


End file.
